In millimeter wave (mmWave) communications, beamforming has been used to overcome the expected path losses. Depending upon the path loss between an evolved NodeB (eNB) and a user equipment (UE), different levels of beamforming gain may be needed for transmitting data on different eNB to UE links. A simplifying solution is to fix the beamforming gain to its maximum value to satisfy the worst case path loss. A drawback of this simplistic approach is that transmission beams with maximum beamforming gain typically have very narrow beam width, which can be sensitive to UE mobility and blockages.